Base Building and Bite Avoidance
Or: Staying Alive for Dummies Base Building A port in the zombie storm can be the difference between calmly taking potshots from behind sandbags and barbed wire and being zombie munchies. Basic Base Building Your base should include natural defenses, more than one exit, a place to fall back to, and a ladder. The house near the middle of the map with the orange wall is probably the best, but the police station / jail is an okay second. If in trouble, scramble up a ladder or behind the desk and start firing (the entrance to behind the desk should be closed off with barbed wire! You can jump over the desk, they can't.). Advanced Base Building Entrances to the base should be sectioned off with sandbags or barricades and barbed wire, so that you can barely squeeze through, but the zombies cannot. Place landmines and bear traps where the zombies can walk, but where YOU WILL NOT. Your placed traps will still kill you! In later waves, zombies will become much stronger, being able to break barricades and barbed wire with relative ease, and also the ability to survive landmines. In these cases, the best strategy is to go where the zombies cannot; namely, upper floors (such as the blue building near the mall), roofs, and some tall walls, such as the one behind the mall / supermarket. These will protect you much better than any combination of barricades, mines, and beartraps! If you run out of ammo while at your base, use an alternate exit to leave and find ammo. Remember to crouch so that any idle (standing around, looking from side-to-side) zombies do not become aggressive again. If a large number of zombies follow you, go to the Bite Avoidance section. Bite Avoidance Let's run through a scenario many beginners are familiar with: The new player, hereafter known as "you", walks around as normal, looking for ammo, health, defences, and radios, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a zombie bites you in the back. You take a few wild, panicked shots until his head blows apart. You turn around again and find a wall of zombies coming at you. You turn and run into a nearby building or dead end, thinking that one entrance means no more can take you by surprise. Thirty seconds later, you are no longer able to fire your weapon because you are too busy trying to push them away with your gun, and you are bitten to death. In the event of a wall of zombies, turn and run to an open area. If they are close then use a melee weapon to hit them away. Then turn to take potshots at the zombies. Repeat as neccessary. If the wall is HUGE, it may be best to do what under normal circumstances would be a moronic choice of action: attract as much attention as possible. Stay in an open area and fire off shots to attract any dormant zombies. The more zombies that are following you, the fewer there are to sneak up on you while firing at the wall and walking backwards. When you are confident that most of the zombies on the map are following you, dash through buildings that have MORE THAN ONE ENTRANCE, picking up ammo on the way. Do not corner yourself in a dead end or it's game over. Above all, stay calm, and know your location. You can lap the map indefinitely with zombies following you. They walk at the same speed or slightly faster than you, depending on the colour, and you can outrun all of them. Continue picking up ammo and running through chokepoints to thin the wall a bit, turning the giant mob into a long line of zombies. If you have any grenades, now is the time to use them. In fact, save all your grenades until a scenario like this occurs. You will eventually whittle the wall down to nothing. Happy Hunting! Category:Tips & Tricks